


Moonwalking

by DecalinetheSpaceCat



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Confessions, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Survivor Guilt, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecalinetheSpaceCat/pseuds/DecalinetheSpaceCat
Summary: He believed that he would find peace in the Lunar Sleep.'He thought wrong.Now with his past cast aside, Golbez tries to heal and overcome the crippling guilt that plagues from due to his actions on the Blue Planet under Zemus' control. His uncle sets him on the path to heal, yet it will take time, as well as a lot of both acknowledging and admitting what is and isn't his burden to carry.Yet in the midst of this, a mysterious figure enters the once dark sorcerer's life. A figure that, as he soon finds, he becomes attached to.They begin to bond and form relations, as she teaches him the ways and history of his people while he supports her in her goals and dreams that the others discourage.Yet with his dark past being a constant shroud over him, can he come to terms with it and in turn, allow her inside to see him for what he is, as well as was? Will this break them apart?
Relationships: Barbariccia & Cagnazzo & Golbez & Rubicante & Scarmiglione (Final Fantasy IV), Golbez & Cecil Harvey, Golbez (Final Fantasy IV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Lunar Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my brain for some time, and now, I feel I’ve got to get it out. Granted, it’s one of the smaller fics, and won’t have as long of chapters as my other stories, so I feel that it’s ok to do this as a side project. Plus, I’ve been in a romantic mood.
> 
> I admit, my introduction to him wasn’t in his debut game, it was in Dissidia, yet since I saw him, I’ve loved the character of Golbez. I have a flair for dark and tragic characters that turn good, yet still have dark shades to them. And thus, my shipping sense kicked in. Which led to the creation of an OC, and thus, this thing was born.
> 
> Please forgive me if there are any inaccuracies regarding how things are going. I’ve done research on FF4, yet there are some things I still may be missing. Yet for the most part, I want to make things generally accurate, even with the few additions I give, a la the title being one of those. Please let me know if anything is too much to take in or if it’s completely wrong. I will fix it.
> 
> Also, while there will be angst and reflecting on a bad past, I hope that it isn’t too depressing, as it is supposed to be about love. With that said, here’s the prologue, and I hope you enjoy it!

"Farewell…” he had expected to receive no answer. And frankly, he expected no less. Before him stood people that he had placed in several perilous situations, held one of the young women there hostage, and very nearly ended life on the planet down below. To expect anything from them was nothing short of foolishness. 

And yet...and yet what met his ears was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“Farewell...my brother.” 

He stopped and whirled around, his thick, dark cape momentarily blinding him to the ivory haired young man but a short distance away from him. And in that young man’s eyes, to his surprise, rested no sense of hatred or malice. Only understanding. More than he would ever deserve.

“Brother…” his voice quivered, yet he cared not. 

For the first time in for some while, he felt something stir within his chest. Not since he was a child did he believe such things were possible for him. For as long as he could remember (much more than he would ever want to), all that lay in his heart was an icy hollowness. After all, what good were attachments or sentiments? What good were they for his ambitions? Ambitions that, ultimately, were not his own, yet that still didn’t remove any aching guilt. Yet now...now he felt as if he would burst. Every fiber of him was tempted to break at that moment, to fall to the floor and weep. Yet a part of him, the part that had dominated his mind for decades, forced him to keep his composure, the most he did being looking through his visor at the paladin that he recently discovered shared his bloodline, along with the old man that he was going with. There was no more that needed to be said, the ancient Lunarian and darkly clad sorcerer made their journey away from the group of heroes that had saved both this Moon and the Earth from total annihilation. 

Now...all there was to do was sleep.

* * *

Sleep...the word bounced around in the armored figure’s mind. Peaceful, restful sleep. 

And yet...and yet there was a twinge of doubt plaguing him regarding the subject. 

Golbez followed the bearded sage through darkened chambers and long corridors to an expansive domain filled with what appeared to be capsules of sorts. The technology far surpassed anything he had seen on Earth, as was such regarding Lunarian craftsmanship as a whole, yet the armored figure found himself drawn to one of them, steadily walking to it and peering down. Inside, beneath the glass, was the slumbering form of a humanoid with ivory white hair, garbed in white and with an expression that displayed nothing but peace. “Is this…?”

“Yes.” Fursoya answered. “This is the Lunar Sleep.” he then gestured to the multitude of capsules that lay all around them, many containing a slumbering form of one of the natural inhabitants of this floating sphere. 

“Their lifeforce is maintained by the machines you see before you. The sleep negates the need for food, drink, any basic necessities that one would require in the waking world.” Fusoya explained. 

The armored figure maneuvered over another one of the pods, this one holding an ivory haired young woman, a similar expression to the young man on her features. “Is it like regular sleep?” he asked.

“Somewhat.” the old sage answered. “And yet it isn’t. There are many qualities regarding the Lunar Sleep that make it unlike those held on the Blue Planet, should my brother’s findings be correct.”

Upon the mention of ‘brother’, Golbez felt a twinge of pain in his chest. “What do you mean?” he questioned the sage, of whom was recently discovered to be his uncle, despite looking as if he were generations apart from him. 

Fursoya only gazed upon him with understanding eyes. “I believe it’s best that you see for yourself.” he then noticed his nephew’s trepidation. “Rest assured, it’s perfectly safe.” 

The figure looked on again at the multitude of capsules and slumbering folk within. “How long have you stood guard?”

“For some time.” the sage answered. “I won’t lie in saying I am old. I have been around since the days when the men of the Blue Planet were still evolving. And if not for my brother going down and teaching them the means of some of our secrets, they would’ve probably been doing little more than still using stone spears and being fascinated with the very concept of fire.” 

“What did he do all that time? Before...he had me...and Cecil?”

“All he could I suppose.” Fusoya said plainly. “He’s always had a fascination with learning and gaining knowledge. And given the results of what I’ve seen, he enjoyed teaching it just as much. And from what I’ve also seen, it’s been both a blessing and curse.”

“So...how long did he live for?” Golbez asked again. “Before he was…”

“Long.” the sage sighed. “Short in regards to our usual lifespans, but for you and the kind you are familiar with, he lived a good number of lifetimes. It was, ironically enough, when he seemed to settle down and give birth to new ones that his had come to an end.” Fusoya was about to speak again, but stopped himself, turning to the northern corner of the chamber. Indeed, it seemed that his nephew had sensed it also, raising an arm and an orb of energy generating out of its palm. Wait...what was he doing? It was simply a natural reaction, something that he would normally do in order to get his way, yet now, the very act, let alone how naturally it came to him made him immediately cease. Yet there was no mistaking it. Someone was watching them. 

Suddenly, “Fusoya?” a new voice spoke up. “Fusoya, is that you?” steps echoed throughout the chamber, the source drawing closer and closer to them. The figure was caught off guard. There was someone else in here? One that wasn’t in one of the capsules?

“Ah, yes.” the old sage began to move forward, meeting the source of the steps, his nephew following. “I almost forgot.” When they reached them, they stopped. 

It was humanoid in shape, yet what gender it was, was unknown, for a suit covered their entire being. The suit in question appeared to be composed of relatively comfortable material, somewhat bagg, and a white color, though it was clearly in need of a wash. A collar of bronze was on that seemed to secure the place of a white helmet, the visor dark and a hole that lay where one’s mouth would be rested there, it was composed of seemingly chrome steel with several tiny holes poked all throughout it. Blue pauldrons rested on the shoulders, and well as blue gauntlets and braces, so there was some protection. A belt was around the individual’s waist and held what appeared to be a small instrument of sorts, something that Golbez didn’t recognize let alone could identify. It rested in a holster of sorts, so perhaps it was a weapon, yet he had never seen one of that nature before. 

“You’re back.” the suited individual greeted, their voice robotic and heavily filtered, eliminating any potential hints as to whether man or woman was underneath. “I was worried for a second that you were…” they paused upon seeing who was with him. “Who is this?”

“In time.” Fusoya said. “I have news to deliver.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” the figure asked. “Zemus. He’s-”

“Yes.” the old Lunarian nodded. “He is...gone.” Golbez, to his surprise, noted a twinge of sadness in his uncle’s voice when he said that. “Yet it had to have been done. Not just for our sake, yet the sake of all down on that planet.”

The suited figure nodded. “I understand.” they responded. 

“Though…” Golbez spoke up softly. “The real credit goes to that of those belonging to that planet.”

The figure then directed their attention to Golbez. “I don’t suppose you mind telling me who this is?”

Fursoya gestured to the figure. “This is my nephew, Theodor.”

“Nephew?” the suited individual was taken aback, both from the news and the appearance of the darkly clad man himself. By the gods, he was tall, among other things. “Kluya had children?”

“Two.” Fusoya confirmed. “This being the eldest.” the sage continued. “And he had come here to rejoin his people.” 

“Two?” the figure questioned. “Then, where’s the other? Did this one come from the Blue Planet? And where’d you-” the figure was cut off, Fusoya grabbing their arm and dragging them off a small distance away, out of Golbez’s range of hearing. Mostly. He could still hear brief parts of a conversation taking place. 

“This is not the time. I shall tell you more later.” Fusoya said.

“What’s going on? Tell me!” the figure replied. “You just went off, leaving me here to guard everyone! What have you been doing?”

“I shall tell you later. For now, let him at least have the courtesy of entering a restful sleep. Then, I shall inform you of what occurred. I shall inform everyone of what occurred.” 

The figure paused at that, pondering what the old man had just told them, as well as whether or not they would accept that as a good enough answer. “...all right.” not exactly a ‘good’ one, yet it appeared that, for now, it would do. “Do you need me to…” they then looked to Golbez. “Show him to a pod?” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Fusoya assured them. “I shall take it from here. Go on about your business.” then, the old sage turned and went back to his nephew. “Come now.” he said. “We must get you prepared.” 

“Prepared?” Golbez questioned.

“Of course.” the long haired Lunarian confirmed. “You can go lying down in that.” he gestured to the figure’s dark armor. “And, there is much that I must explain to you regarding the Lunar Sleep.” Explaining about sleep? Indeed, Golbez was pondering just what he had agreed to, but he would take it. Anything to avoid returning to Earth. To where he could never return. Being led away, Golbez gave one last look at the suited individual before being escorted from the massive chamber, the visage of numerous slumbering faces passing by him, reminding him of what was to come. Then again, from what Fusoya had just said, maybe it was more than just a simple ‘rest’.

**Later**

“Oh, just put it on.” Fusoya chided. “It’s the standard wear around here.”

Golbez held the white robes in front of him, gradients of blue and violet shimmering in the light, the ivory portions of the pure and untainted. Still, the thought of taking off his armor...it just felt so forgien to him. “That one in the chamber wasn’t garbed in this.” 

“They are a...special case.” Fusoya answered.

“In what way?” Golbez questioned. 

“They’ve...elected to not enter into the Lunar Sleep. In fact, they were the only one available to watch over the chamber in my absence.” 

Elected not to enter the Lunar Sleep? So it was something that one could choose to enter? Granted, that made sense, yet given from all the slumbering faces he had previously seen, what had made this individual not wish to enter it? The prospect of some measure of peace was something Golbez immediately leapt upon, but still, the only other figure here besides themselves brought with them a sense of intrigue. “What made them not wish to do so?” Golbez asked, attention drawn away from the garment he was previously studying. 

“Let us just say that they have a history of not being with the others.” Fusoya said. Yet before Golbez could pry further, he was interrupted. “Yet all in good time. You’ll understand soon enough.” 

* * *

They concealed themselves behind a few occupied pods, watching as the two figures as they had once again entered the Chamber of Sleep. “Choose whichever one you wish.” Fusoya told the tall, unarmored man, the figure watching as they moved.

“I...believe I’ll rest near you.” the taller man answered, the suited individual realizing that this man was who was underneath that darkened armor. He was rather built and muscled with tanned skin and ivory hair. Eyes of hazel and chiseled features, they found themselves rather taken by his appearance. Nevertheless, they remained quiet and continued to observe them. 

“Very well.” Fusoya said, finding an unoccupied pod and one next to it. “It’s simple.” the sage answered, gesturing to the pod. “All you must do is enter.”

“Just like that?” Golbez questioned.

“Yes.” his uncle nodded, then gave a light chuckle. “Don’t worry. You shall learn much soon enough.” he then turned his gaze elsewhere, the figure hiding behind the far off pods, yet it was clear that Fusoya had seen them. “And perhaps from sources outside of me.” Watching and urging Golbez with his eyes, the sage watched as his nephew slowly, yet steadily entered the pod, adjusting until he found a comfortable position. “Just relax.” the Lunarian said gently. “Everything will come naturally.”

He still had little idea what the Lunar Sleep entailed, let alone how it would come to him, yet as Fusoya entered his own pod, Golbez was somewhat startled when the top came down on him. Suddenly, to his surprise, a wave of sorts came over him. It startled him at first, yet with time, he found everything in him being settled and calm. His muscles relaxed, his nerves stilled, and most of all, his mind began to have a haze enter. His apprehension, his uncharacteristic worry (or perhaps it was characteristic, after all his time under Zemus, he couldn’t tell anymore), everything seemed to slow down. Become calm, peaceful even. 

It was wonderful.

A part of him still attempted to fight it, his senses fading from him, yet above him in his hazed vision, he saw the figures of Fusoya and the suit wearer staring down at him before they became little more than hazy blobs before, at long last, everything was engulfed in all encompassing darkness. 

“Quicker than I thought.” Fusoya observed. “Then again, if one needs sleep, it is he.” Above Golbez’s now slumbering form, Fusoya turned his attention to the suited individual. “I suppose you’ll be going back to what you were doing before your ‘watch’?”

“I suppose so.” the individual said, voice heavily filtered. They then looked to Golbez. “Just who is this man, truly?” 

“As I said, he is my nephew.” Fusoya told them plainly. “And his brother has saved both us and the Blue Planet.”

“Brother?” the figure said, surprised, though it was hard to gauge that from the voice. “So...Kluya had more than one son?” they then looked down to Golbez. “I thought he only had one.” 

“I only met the younger recently.” Fusoya answered. “Yet all is right now. Zemus has been dealt with.” despite the fact that the evil being’s plans had been put to a stop, the old sage couldn’t keep the hint of sadness from entering his voice. 

“Fusoya,” the figure asked. “What happened down there?” 

The old man looked to the figure, then to the sleeping Golbez. Indeed, for both of them, it was hard to believe that such a serene face could lie behind such a darkened mask. “There are some things that reside between him and me.” Fusoya said to his currently conscious company. “Yet should you wish for a generalized description of events, from what I am aware,” he then turned to them. “I can help you with that.” 

* * *

Stillness.

Stillness and silence. Though most importantly, peace. 

“Can you hear me?” but wait...voices? “Come on now, follow my voice.” That was Fusoya. But what was he doing here? Opening his eyes, Golbez found that he was in the midst of an endless, white void, Fusoya by his side. 

“Uncle?” the armored man asked. Wait...armored? Indeed, looking at his hands the yellow palms met his gaze as he felt around, “What...what is this? Why am I-”

“Calm down.” Fusoya told him. “You’ve much to learn, and this isn’t an entirely accurate description of things, yet for now, it will suffice.” he said. “You are currently ‘moonwalking’.”

“What?”

“Moonwalking.” Fusoya explained. “We Lunarians, when we sleep, we have the ability to essentially communicate with each other via a telepathic link, should we so choose to. It’s how I am able to come to you right now.”

“So...you’re here with me, right now?”

“In a manner. Physically, I’m just beside you in one of the pods, but distance means nothing when one moonwalks.” the old sage said. “Essentially, we also have the ability to create for us a setting an environment that we so choose, granted, one’s own memory must have a record of such things.” Just then, the endless white void began to change, walls sprouting out and forming from nothing. The walls bore an ivory color, crystalline in appearance, and chairs and a single table of similar fashion manifested from thin air, the void bending and twisting into shape to form solid objects. An enclosed space formed around both men, and began to take even more shape. Shelves began to form, and in turn, what appeared to be small, compact discs lining them, as well as furniture bearing spherical shapes to them and a bed of similar shape. “The bed is just part of what is composed of the room. It’s rather unnecessary given the circumstances.”

“What…” Golbez stammered. “What is this? What have you done?”

“Little more than fashioned myself a replica of what once used to be my living quarters.” Fusoya answered, gesturing to the area around them both. “Of course...that was from days long ago.” he mused. “During the young days when we first settled here. During the time of your father.”

Father...even now, it still felt so alien to hear such a word, let alone acknowledge such a thing. Concepts such as parents and familial ties had long been little more than less of an afterthought for him for so long, that even something as that was striking to him. “This was your home?”

“Yes.” the ancient Lunarian stated. “Though to call it ‘home’ is somewhat missing the bigger picture. The entirety of the Red Moon is our home, Theodor. The Crystal Palace, the Chamber of Sleep, even the Lunar Subterrane that lies above it and all of its caverns and crevices. All of it belongs to us. And thus,” suddenly, the environment changed again, this time to a crystalline interior, a grand palace. “If one knows their home, they can go wherever they see fit to, even whilst in dreams.”

Golbez was awestruck. “That...that’s incredible.” he then looked once again to his hands. “Yet...if that’s the case, then why is this horrid thing still on me?”

Fusoya’s features dropped, he then gave a low sigh. “Moonwalking relies on two things: memories and the subconscious. One sees themselves in their own personal realm, their own perception as well as their memories. Which, for you…” the old man averted his gaze for a moment for the darkly armored sorcerer. “Will make this a difficult journey.” the old man then placed his hands onto his nephew’s. “Yet...you won’t be alone in this.” 

Golbez was quite overwhelmed by all this, yet Fusoya gave him a reassuring smile. “What must I do?” he asked his uncle. Despite his presence, the once again darkly armored man had little idea of where to go from here. 

Fusoya glanced around the room, or rather, the space that lay outside of it. They were being watched. They hadn’t come in, but were curious and wishing to perhaps invite themselves in. ‘No.’ the sage said in his mind, the message being received by the one outside. ‘Not yet.’

His mind was silent for a moment before he gained a response. ‘When then?’ the outsider questioned.

‘Give him some time. He’s just arrived, you know.’ 

“Uncle?” Golbez asked, pondering why his uncle had suddenly grown so silent.

‘There’s still much that we must discuss. He has no idea of any of our ways.’ Fusoya communicated. ‘I will alert you when the time comes.’ 

‘I don’t mean anything by it, you know. I’m just curious as to what he-’

‘I’m aware.’ Fusoya answered. ‘Yet now isn’t a good time. Be patient.’ 

‘All right.’ the voice said. ‘Besides, I have work to do as it is.’ 

‘Very well. Take care.’

‘Same for you.’ 

“Uncle?”

Fusoya was brought back to the present with his nephew. “I apologize.” the old sage said. “There was a matter that needed tending to.”

“As in?” Golbez questioned. 

“It’s nothing,” he assured. “Anyway,” he sat with his nephew at the small table in the center, a device stationed there that was cubic in shape, waving his hand over it. It began to glow, and from its top, it opened, revealing what appeared to be a globe, yet instead of land masses and oceans, several nebulas and stars were contained inside. “We have much to go over.” 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golbez comes to finally know the identity of the mysterious figure he saw when he first entered the Lunar Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the more official introduction to my character here, as before, they were just shown to be a more of a faceless figure. I didn’t want to give away their identity, let alone their gender away too soon (even if the summary says what they are), yet Golbez/Theodor doesn’t know that. 
> 
> While this is a romance fic, I will try my hardest to not make my girl a Mary Sue. Golbez is an angsty type, yet she isn’t just going to ‘magically’ heal him, as it’s something he needs to do for himself. Plus, After Years is going to be worked into this as well, so those chain of events will need to be taken into consideration as well. 
> 
> Again, let me know if I got anything wrong. Thank you!

He had heard so much, and seen much, both in his existence as Golbez and now as what was little more than a fledgeling Lunarian, yet he felt as if he still knew little to nothing. 

Currently, Fusoya had momentarily left him in his small space inside his mind, the dark armored man surveying the room and the several, thin discs lining the shelves, as well as the small cube set on the table in the center. ‘Our people began life when the universe began.’ he remembered his uncle saying, Golbez sitting down and waving his hand over the cube, the device opening up and displaying the massive star map. ‘When that time was, no one knew, yet in the beginning, we were very much like how those on Earth were. Primitive, naive of the universe outside of our home, and with little more than the most basic of tools to defend ourselves from the large beasts that reigned over us.’ he continued to study the map, sighting both Mars and Jupiter. “Our home once resided between the Red Planet and the Great Behemoth, and here we remained for a good few millennia.” his uncle explained. Golbez surveyed the small amount of space between the red rock and gas giant, a thick collection of asteroids separating the two. ‘While we lived alongside the beasts that hunted us, from an age long lost to us, sixteen crystals rained down from the heavens. One of us made contact, and from it, he gained incredible power. Power to beat back those beasts that terrorized the early peoples.’ True, the crystals had power, he couldn’t deny that. After all, he had been searching for them as well for that same reason. Golbez bit his lip underneath his helmet. The helmet that still remained with him even in this realm where such things were supposed to be able to cast aside. ‘That soul and others that had been blessed by the crystals, slowly, but surely, came to give their gift to their children, and their children’s children. And generations later, all Lunarians had the ability to tap into powers greater than ourselves.’ 

‘So much like those on Earth…’ it was eerie how the two civilizations mirrored each other. Granted, the Lunarian people had much for time to develop, yet in time, perhaps those on the Blue Planet could come to such a state as well. 

‘Technology and our way of life improved, and soon, we became perhaps the most advanced civilization in the universe.’ Fusoya told him some time back. ‘Unfortunately, it was not to last.’ and upon Golbez questioning as to why, the old sage went on. ‘The Great Behemoth began to increase in size, and with that, the rocks around us that protected us began to become swallowed into its orbit, either becoming moons or being compressed and disintegrated in its atmosphere. Facing one or the other, we were unsure of what the result would be, so we fled to the Blue Planet. Unfortunately, we found that the ancient people could not live peacefully with us, so we departed to where you are now.’ 

‘What did you mean by that, uncle?’ Golbez pondered. ‘If the human race was once as primitive as you once were, what would they have to combat you with?’ then again, he thought, there were others that had seen to combat him, despite being clearly unmatched. Specifically, that spectacle-wearing old man. The armored man clenched his teeth from underneath his helmet, his hand rising to his temples. He needed a distraction. He continued looking and studying the star map, yet found his eyes unable to leave the small sphere of blue that lay in between Venus and Mars. 

‘Of course, that’s where your father, my dear brother, Kluya came in.’ Fusoya told him. ‘After what are a few centuries in your time, he decided that he would go down to the Blue Planet to try again to live among the people there, and perhaps assist them in evolving to a higher state of living and thinking.’ 

Now was when what small pieces he could remember came in. It was distant, and seemed to be little more than a fleeting dream, and had it not been attested that they were indeed memories, he would’ve called them just that. A fleeting dream. Yet they were real. All of it. His time in that small village, the quaint, naive, yet charming humans around him, his human mother, his brother.

His brother...that he had abandoned. Just before his mind was seized by a power far beyond him. 

He closed the cube, unable to look at the map any longer. Ironic, in a sense, he thought. He believed that he would find peace here because he couldn’t go back to face his crimes on Earth, yet now, he was constantly being reminded of them all. Yes, his uncle would say that it would take time, that this was ultimately good for him, yet still, Golbez (the name Theodor still sounded too benevolent for him) found himself more than eager for everything to be silent and still. The Lunar Sleep seemed to have locked him in a state where there was no escape at all. Yet…patience, as his uncle told him. Patience was key in all of this. Patience...and the acceptance of what has happened. 

‘You do not have to be all right with the actions.’ he remembered the old sage telling him. ‘And in fact, you shouldn’t be. You should feel guilt for it, as you are responsible for much strife and destruction.’ Golbez lowered his head. ‘But this also signifies that you are entering the first step to recovery.’ Recovery? Him? It was odd to hear, and even more odd that such a thing was happening. ‘Though whether this is a success for not...that is ultimately up to you.’ 

“...how?” 

Just then, the hairs on the back of his neck raised up, his head turning in the direction of one of the shelves. 

He wasn’t alone.

…

They hadn’t intended to just come up like this. They had intended to come and ask Fusoya a few questions. Even if they were mainly about his...nephew. Really, it still sounded surreal to them. Nephew. Family. The old man had actually brought his family from far away here. And even more, from the Blue Planet of all places! That aspect alone had gotten them enticed. Yet as the sage told them, his nephew was to be approached slowly. 

But when they had come, they couldn’t help but notice that the darkly armored man was watching the star map of this particular galaxy rather closely. They supposed that was to be expected, as all of this was presumably new to him, yet still, he knew about his heritage. And that he apparently wasn’t the only nephew Fusoya had. The whole situation was fascinating to them, and they did all they could to suppress their curiosity in finding out more by approaching him directly. 

Though now, it seemed that, despite their intentions, they had come at a bad time.

…

“Who’s there?” Golbez questioned, standing up from the table. His eyes surveyed the area, a familiar sense of danger overtaking him. “Show yourself.” he commanded, voice low and reminiscent of the days before he had come to this place. He received no answer. He looked around the room, seeing nothing, yet he could sense that something was amiss. Yet if it didn’t reside inside, then perhaps beyond? Splaying out his fingers, the darkly armored man began to develop a searing heat in his palm, fire forming from nothing as he concentrated his energy. Danger registered in his mind, he was being watched, observed, and now, he would be exterminating the threat. “Firaga!” a flurry of flames shot out from his palm, engulfing the shelves that lined the room all around him, the foundation of the environment disintegrating at the mercy of Golbez’s magic. The small room had a hole torn in it, yet the reaction was far from what the sorcerer expected: instead of blowing to pieces, the fireball tore through and left a hole, the environment separating and allowing it to pass through, it seeming to warp and change to allow it passage, as if it were constructed of some sort of mist or vapor. Yet in doing so, it allowed him to see the enemy. Rushing forward and taking advantage of his opponent’s confusion, Golbez wasted no time and seized the trespasser by the wrist, lifting them off their feet. “All right, speak!” he demanded. “What business do you have to…” his anger died down upon seeing just whom he had in his grasp. “...with...me…”

The same, white suited figure that he had seen upon his arrival to the Chamber of Sleep was left completely speechless and clearly shocked, though it didn’t take long for them to retaliate with a kick to the magician’s helmet. Golbez found that there was no pain, surprisingly enough, yet he felt some sort of ‘force’ being put out against him. Whatever it was, it did the job, the figure rolling back and drawing out what appeared to be a strange weapon of sorts. Its shape was unknown to him, yet it appeared to have a handle of sorts, yet just what was it? It was somewhat shaped like one, yet it was too thick to be a boomerang. And from the looks of it, it wasn’t a projectile of any kind, especially given how she held it by what he assumed to be its handle. Then, it produced a red beam of sorts that shot forward and just above his shoulder. Again, it produced no pain, but he could feel the ‘force’ behind it. 

Just what was occurring here was befuddling. Since he had come here, everything about this realm was alien to him, yet this he could at least somewhat grasp. Pain or no pain, this individual was spying on him, and thus, needed to be reminded to keep to themselves. 

“Stop!” A sudden voice stopped both of them, Golbez and his opponent turning to see Fusoya coming from amidst the misty terrain outside of the small, constructed room. “Theodor, what is the meaning of this?!” the old sage demanded, then turning to the white suited figure. “And you, what do you think you’re doing?!” 

The white suited figure looked to Golbez, then back to Fusoya, then to Golbez again. They lowered their strange weapon, as well as their head. “I...seem to have come at a bad time.” they simply said, voice monotone and heavily filtered. Then, they seemed to dissipate from sight, becoming one with the surrounding mist and still silence that encompassed the universe around them. 

**Sometime Later**

“Well, it seems you’ve gotten yourself acquainted with someone here at least.” Fusoya said, Golbez only lowering his head. “You’re fortunate that no harm can come to you or anyone else here, lest you cause any actual damage.” Golbez said nothing for some time before speaking again.

“I...I didn’t mean to-”

“You reacted in a way I would expect you to, unfortunately.” Fusoya sighed. “Yet this must be corrected. Such aggressive methods will not win you anything here.” 

Golbez too sighed. “I suppose it’s true what they say in old habits dying hard.” he confessed. 

“Indeed.” the old sage agreed. “I admit, I do not know entirely of what occurred during your time under Zemus’ control,” he could see his nephew avert his gaze. “Yet perhaps it is time that you begin sharing.”

“Wh-What?”

“Bear in mind, my allowing you to come with me was not to keep you from returning to the Blue Planet.” Fusoya explained. “There is far more than that. And I believe that you know what it is.” 

Golbez felt an icy chill seize his heart. Indeed, looking back, it seemed rather convenient that the old man allowed him to come with him, to simply allow him to escape from going back to the Blue Planet. He had another option in mind...a more ‘permanent’ one, one that he had intended to go through with when he and Fusoya faced Zemus head on. “I...I cannot.” the darkly armored man confessed. “I cannot go back there. I...what I’ve done-”

“Is abhorrent, yes.” Fusoya interrupted. “You’ve done quite a bit of damage to all those down on that planet. And you have more than a fair amount of blood on your hands.” his uncle continued. His intentions for bringing his nephew here hadn’t changed, yet, bitter and painful as it was, these were words he had to hear. “There is much work to be done for yourself. Everything must be brought out, both good and evil.”

His nephew lowered his head. “The good portion will be short lived…”

“I won’t lie to you, your heart was dark.” the old sage said sternly. “And while Zemus made good work of you and your skills, he is no longer here. So I must ask you. Is there a portion of you that was in control?”

Golbez froze. It wasn’t a question that was forgien to him, he had asked himself that several times once he had been ‘awakened’. True, while his mind had been seized by the Lunarian when he was still young...the abandoning of his brother, of Cecil, that was before all that. What he considered the catalyst for his descent. And while Zemus was in command, the emotions he had felt during those years...or perhaps the lack thereof, they couldn’t have all been due to Zemus, could they? After all, had it not been he that gone to great lengths to gain the crystals? Had it not been he that had sent the Four Fiends out into the world to cause destruction and murder, from the King of Baron to that of that old man’s daughter? The old man...Tellah was his name. 

‘For my daughter!!!’

The old man he had killed. That...he believed that was when he recognized Cecil for who he was. Some form of will had come back to him, so Zemus wasn’t entirely in control then. Yet still, the Giant was awakened. He intended to go through with his plan. Zemus’ plan...both of their plans. It was all so confusing. Even with the truth being revealed, none of it made any sense. How much of it was him and how much was Zemus. If it was all Zemus, then why this guilt? Would he not be absolved if he were not in control at all? It all weighed down on him, its weight crippling.

“You do not need to answer right away. Such a question needs time to comprehend.” Fusoya answered. “Yet it must eventually be dealt with.” 

“...I know.” Golbez said. “I know. But…”

“Do not feel rushed.” his uncle told him. “This is a time for both sterilizing and healing a wound. It will sting, burn, torment you even, yet for it to heal, it must be dealt with.” he cupped the cheek hidden beneath the dark helmet. “There is time. It is why I brought you here. And it will be some time. Yet here, time is near limitless. And our lifespans even longer. I do not know whether your human blood shortens this or not, yet even then, I trust you will have enough time.” 

Enough time...Golbez doubted that. He wondered if there could ever be enough time for him to come to peace with any of this.

**Later**

He estimated that it had been a few weeks since he had first entered the Lunar Sleep, yet he couldn’t entirely tell. True, while there was still the passage of time, as his uncle said, such things couldn’t exactly be tracked here, for time in itself was near meaningless here. That was both a good and bad thing, according to the old sage. Given their long lifespans, Lunarians did little to no aging during the sleep. And while Golbez himself was only half Lunarian, his lifespan would at least be lengthened a good while. Such a fact resonated with him, both for good and ill. He thought back to his recently discovered brother.

Brother...even now, after what had been at least a few good weeks or a month, he couldn’t tell, yet nevertheless, it still resonated with him. “Cecil…what are you doing now?” 

In all likelihood, he was fine. After all, a man that had stopped the Giant and stopped Zemus where he had failed, yes. He would be able to pick up the pieces that his brother had left behind. A dismantled kingdom, several people dead, and a world on the brink of destruction led by an unseen madman that used him as his puppet. 

Though, was he truly a puppet? Or did a part of him remain conscious throughout all of it? 

If anything positive had come from this journey to his people’s homeland, at least his uncle let him stay in this manifested area that composed of the old sage’s study. He said nothing yet, but Golbez suspected that the sage had intentions of introducing him to others of his kind. It was inevitable. After all, he did say to prepare for a long, long sleep. And while this was far from what he would consider ‘sleep’, he didn’t doubt that the time would be quite stretched out. Though there were no other options for him in his mind, he found that he didn’t entirely think this through. He had essentially jumped head first into something he knew nothing about, and so far, all his assumptions were rendered obsolete. This was no different than living in reality. It was just still and quiet. At least, that’s what his current space was like.

Or rather, the one his uncle created for him. Again, something he knew nothing about. 

‘Do not rush.’ his uncle reminded him. ‘You shall understand how to do such feats soon enough.’ 

Well, it had been more than at least a little while by now, and he had still yet to properly learn how to do anything related to this ‘moonwalking’, let alone projecting his consciousness. Save for the armor on his person. 

Just then, he felt the familiar surge of being watched again. “Who’s there?” he demanded, no one answering. His instincts began to take over, yet Golbez stopped himself. 

‘Such aggressive methods will not win you anything here.’ 

He cleared his throat. “Hello?” he asked, trying to make his voice not as harsh. “Who’s there?” He received more silence. He could be wrong, yet he had a suspicion as to who it was. “It...it’s all right.” he assured. “I won’t hurt you.” he doubted he could here, yet still, what he had done must’ve given them quite a fright. “I...apologize for my reaction earlier.” he said. “You had startled me. Yet...I suppose that doesn’t excuse it.” again, he received nothing. “I promise, I won’t react as before, yet...if you can, I would at least like to see you face to face.” Again, he received no answer at first. And he could sense no movement for some time. Yet eventually, he saw the walls of the study begin to part from each other, matter rearranging itself to allow passage for another approaching form. The white suited figure stepped through, the shelves reforming as they made their way forward, stopping a few feet away from the taller man. “Hello.” he greeted.

“...hello.” the figure replied in turn, voice monotone and filtered. 

All right, he at least got a ‘hello’ out. Now what? “I...once again apologize for what happened at our last encounter.” Golbez said. He averted his gaze for a moment, the blank, darkened visor of the helmet looking as if it were boring into him. “But I must ask...why are you here?”

The figure didn’t answer at first, seemingly contemplating their own answer. “Truth be told,” they began, “I did come to see Fusoya last time. Truthfully. Although…” now it was their turn to avert their gaze. “I admit, I was wishing to ask about you.” 

‘I knew it.’ Golbez thought. He KNEW that there was a reason that they were lurking around. “Then why did you not just come and make yourself known?”

“I was going to, yet then someone threw fire at me.” the figure responded. Golbez sighed, he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to live that down. Still, the figure continued. “Anyway,” they said. “You’re...Theodor, right?”

“Y-Yes.” he answered. Though it still didn’t feel like the name fit. 

“Are you really Kluya’s son?” the figure questioned. Despite the monotone filter, a small hint of interest still managed to come out. 

“Yes.” Golbez answered. “Why?”

“I just...wanted to make sure.” they said. “Forgive me, but…” they drew forward. “It’s rather surreal. To have one of the great Kluya’s sons here with us.” 

Great Kluya? Golbez was unaware that he held such reverence here. True, his father went down and taught the fledgling human race much, yet he didn’t know that his accomplishments were celebrated here. Or maybe this person was simply speaking out from their own opinion, he didn’t know. Nevertheless, this fact immediately gravitated them towards him it seemed. Yet that all brought forth a pivotal question.

“Who are you?” 

The figure seemed somewhat taken aback by this question, as if they didn’t expect it. And indeed, they didn’t. Dare say, they expected to be driven away like last time. Yet before this second encounter, they had found Fusoya and he had given them a small bit of advice. ‘Talk to him if you must, yet approach from a distance. Allow him to invite you in.’ he told them. ‘And from there, accept whatever he gives you.’ so far, he had given them what they hadn’t expected. 

“Who am I?” they repeated. 

“Well...yes. Who are you?” Golbez repeated. They were quite bewildered. For such a tall, intimidating figure, he was rather reserved and shy. It was off putting to say the least. Yet nevertheless, they were here now, actually having a civil conversation with the one that had sparked their interest since his arrival. Still, why did he have on that armor here? “Show me.” the dark armored man suddenly spoke again. “If...you wish to.” he added, realizing that perhaps he was a bit too forward.

“Show you?” the figure asked. They looked away for a moment, seemingly pondering what to do.

“I...I’m sorry.” Golbez said. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine.” the suited individual responded. “I suppose it’s only fair.” Though they looked at Golbez's armor, a question floating in their mind as well. Yet they also remembered Fusoya’s words. 

‘That armor, for now, is a part of him. Should you approach him, I expect you to respect him in that regard.’ 

It still intrigued them, yet ultimately, they had gotten further than they would’ve ever thought with the armored man as it was. And it wasn’t as if they had a problem fulfilling his request. Very well, they thought. Progress was being made, why stop now? There was a hissing sound as they began to remove their helmet. Slowly and steadily, the piece of equipment was removed, Golbez’s eyes widening from underneath his own. 

Beneath the helmet rested the face of a woman with ivory white hair tied up in a tight bun, her eyes a pale blue. Her skin was a light color, just about as light as her suit. Indeed, aside from her age, she bore quite a resemblance to Fusoya and Cecil, she appeared to be around the latter’s age even. “My name is Elaine. It’s nice to meet you, Theodor.” 


	3. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusoya urges Elaine to talk and meet with his nephew, yet some ground rules are set. All the while, Golbez finds himself becoming more curious about the woman, knowing that this is far from the last he will see of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing will probably be updated infrequently, yet I got the urge to write more, so here you go. Thank you so much to the person who commented on this, as it really helped me.
> 
> Please give your feedback if I got any details wrong, thank you!

Elaine…

The encounter was brief, perhaps just as brief as the first one, though this time, there was no magic or lasers being exchanged between the two. Regardless, Golbez sat in the projected study, reading various texts and observing the displays of the galaxy, yet whatever he did, he found he couldn’t remove the woman from his mind. 

‘Elaine…’

Her sudden appearance, both before and after his entry into the Lunar Sleep had been off putting and strange, yet to see that an ordinary woman lay beneath the suit was somewhat startling. Her attire’s appearance hid her gender entirely from him, and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was wearing it for. Their introduction had been little more than exchanging names, as she said that she had come to ‘properly’ introduce herself before she, in her own words, went back to something she needed to work on. What that was, Golbez never found out, as she soon vanished from sight, leaving him alone in his uncle’s private quarters that he had set up for his nephew. 

‘She isn’t like you or I, for she hasn’t gone into the Lunar Sleep as of yet.’

That bit of information immediately got his attention.

Hasn’t gone into the Lunar Sleep? Why? Immediately, questions fell from his lips. Yet he only received answers such as how she was ‘busy’ with things and wished to stay awake, unlike her fellow Lunarian brethren. Yet that only brought forth more questions. Just who was she, and even more, why had she been garbed in that suit when he had first seen her, and when she had entered into this otherworldly dreamscape? And also, what was that strange weapon she had on her person? It certainly was like nothing he had seen before, like a smaller, portable cannon of sorts. And while his uncle explained to him that it wasn’t a magical device, it seemed to produce a blast that greatly felt and resembled fire. 

Again, so many questions about this ‘Elaine’ filled his mind. He had yet to see any of the other Lunarians aside from his uncle, still keeping himself confined to his projected study, yet Golbez found himself intrigued by the ivory haired woman, as well as the technology she had possessed. True, perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised, for his people had built monumental structures such as the very chamber his unconscious body rested in, as well as the Giant.

The Giant. The Giant that he had meant to release onto the world. 

Golbez released a heavy sigh. He had come into this Lunar Sleep to escape from such thoughts and perhaps find some semblance of peace, yet it seemed that such reminders refused to leave him alone. 

‘This is to give you peace.’ he remembered his uncle saying to him. ‘Yet in order to do that, you must confront what you have wished to run away from.’ 

The darkly armored man didn’t need to ask what he meant by that. The exact opposite of what he had hoped for. The fact he was still clad in this horrid armor in this place was proof of that. He didn’t wish for it, yet it seemed he had no choice now. Things would eventually have to be addressed and confronted. Only thing was...where and when to start?

* * *

“So, he is here?” 

Fusoya nodded, he was currently speaking to a man far younger than he, yet still presenting signs of age. He bore an angular white beard pointing downward with thick eyebrows and slicked back hair of white. His eyes were a light blue and, like Fusoya, was garbed in the same robes. Currently, he was residing in what appeared to be a living room of sorts, pale, crystalline furniture all around, a chandelier constructed of clear gemstones hung from the ceiling. A small fire burned in the furnace, yet no heat came from it, it mainly being there for appearance than any practical use. 

“Yes.” the old sage answered. “He arrived but a short time ago. Bear in mind, he is something of a...special case. He has insisted on keeping to my study, so I wouldn’t expect him to come out and meet anyone anytime soon.” he then paused.

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.” the younger man said.

“But…” Fusoya continued. “I must tell you, he had a run in with your daughter.”

“Yes, well, she had come and told me of both you and your nephew’s arrival to the chamber to join us.” he then grew quiet. “I thought that she was about to announce that she would be joining us as well, finally.” 

“You had hoped my nephew would...bring her around, Muda?” 

The man, Muda, sighed. “Ever since you left your place guarding the chamber, as she said, to go and put a stop to Zemus, and put her in charge in your stead, she’s been beside herself with anxiety about where exactly you were going.” he explained. “Then she came telling me all about how one of Kluya’s sons was here, and even more, that another was on the Blue Planet and had just defeated Zemus. Simply put, she wouldn’t stop talking about it, and had I not stopped her, she would’ve barged right into your personal space and bombarded you with questions outright.” he then thought for a moment. “Though I take it she’s already gone and done that now.”

Fusoya chuckled. “Indeed.” he admitted. “The moment I could, she immediately began asking away. She wanted to see my nephew immediately, you know. Ask him all about the Blue Planet and his father.” his expression then grew solemn. “Though...I told her that would be unwise.”

Muda was puzzled. “Your nephew...he is not familiar with anything of our world, yes?”

Fusoya shook his head. “He is a very...complicated man.” he admitted. “And while I will respect his wishes to not present anything he doesn’t wish to say out in the open, I believe that being on his lonesome will do him little good.” 

“Yet he insists on staying put in the little bubble you’ve created for him.” 

“Essentially, yes.” the long haired sage admitted. “And...given how the second meeting with your daughter went, perhaps it should stay that way for a bit longer.”

Muda immediately grew concerned, as well as defensive. “And his response?”

Fusoya grew tense. “Let’s just say, it’s good that nothing physically exists in this space. Otherwise…” he noticed Muda’s brows furrow in anger. “He reacted out of reflex. Please understand, his upbringing was...unfortunate, to say the least. And so far, from what I’m aware, the situation’s been remedied.”

The younger man still looked quite angry at this news, yet nonetheless, heeded the sage’s words. “Had it been anyone but you telling me this, I would force myself to awaken and find this man myself. Then he and I could have a ‘heart to heart’ about how he ‘greets’ others. Especially young women.” 

“It shall not happen again.” Fusoya answered. “I swear.” 

**Later**

“See to it that it does not.” Muda said firmly. After that, Fusoya left the man’s private landscape and stepped out into the empty void outside. In the void, what appeared to be collections of vapor were spread all around, the sounds faint, yet if one would listen, they could hear various sounds and voices, some young, some old, some many, and some just one. 

Yet in this massive void, he was not alone. Someone in a familiar suit was approaching him, her helmet off, showing off her feminine features. “You came later than expected.” Fusoya noted. “Did something happen?”

“Some difficulty gathering materials.” Elaine admitted. “Also, I need to restock on some necessities, which means I have to pay the Hummingways another visit for a shopping trip.” she then noticed Fusoya’s expression. “Father is still going on about me coming to this place for an...extended visit?”

“I think you know the answer already.” Fusoya said. “And I’m sure he’s already aware of your answer as well.”

Elaine nodded. Indeed, the question was nothing new to either of them, let alone the conflict between the two. “I can’t.” She sighed. “He knows I can’t. Not when I’m so close…” She shifted a bit, trying to find something to get her mind off of her father. “Actually, I came to ask you something.”

“How my nephew is doing?” The old sage asked.

Elaine gave a nervous chuckle. “Am I that transparent?” She asked. “And I’m sure father’s told you as well.”

“He has. Fusoya confirmed. “Though I’m surprised you’re so eager, especially given how your...second encounter went.”

“Oh, that.” The Lunarian shifted her eyes. “I admit, he...put me off then.” She said. “Yet our last meeting was far less eventful. Even if it was brief.” She paused for a moment. “But truly, how is he?”

“Still keeping to himself.” Fusoya answered. “He’s expressed he doesn’t want to see anyone but me for now. Though, I suppose ‘for now’ means for a long time.” 

“And that probably means forever.” Elaine added. 

“Indeed.” Fusoya agreed. Indeed, while he didn’t wish to rush things, his nephew’s progress would most likely depend on some form of interaction outside of himself. He too had much catch up with others of his kind here, and that, coupled with educating his nephew of their people...wait a moment. He looked at Elaine, the woman confused.

“Fusoya?” 

He had an idea. “Elaine,” he began “Tell me, when will you be available?”

“Um, I believe I’m available whenever I enter this place. Why?” 

He pondered whether or not this would work, yet nonetheless, he was willing to try. “I have a favor to ask.”

* * *

His eyes took in each and every word of the book that was in his hands. It spoke of the great dragon that rested on the moon, one that he had seen the green haired summoner call upon when she and his brother and the rest of his allies combated Zemus, who had transformed into Zeromus. 

‘Bahamut,

The Hallowed Father... The First Sire, Hallowed Father to all Eidolons, watches over his children from on high. So indomitable is His strength that He has never known defeat. None could hope to emerge victorious against Him, save perhaps a warrior capable of rising to the heavens in order to deliver the felling stroke.’

That girl...Rydia was her name. A fair young woman, though he held no such affections for her. She was far too young. It was only now that he had begun to even ponder on his own age. Thirty years of age...taken in by the voice in his head at the mere age of ten. Twenty years he had spent under Zemus’ thrall. And now...now, he was gaining it all back. Both the good, and the bad. 

The village that he and his parents settled in, how his father taught the primitive peoples of the planet, how his father was killed by those very same people, the death of his mother in giving birth to his brother...his hatred for the infant for taking away his remaining parent. 

‘He has robbed you.’ he remembered the ancient being whispering to him. ‘This flea has sucked away your mother’s strength and left you alone.’ more and more lies fell from the Lunarian’s lips. ‘Your father planned to teach this babe what you never could learn. He planned to make this child a king while you a worthless servant. You cannot stay here, the people killed your father, what makes you think they won’t kill you?’ 

‘But…’ a boy, a boy named Theodor, spoke in protest, voice trembling. ‘But...but I love my brother. Mama said that I had to be a good big brother. I...I promised.’

‘And she and your father promised that you would all remain a family. Yet look at them now: your father killed by his reckless ambition to teach the savages here the ways of your true people, and your mother had given that brat’s life more value than yours, lest she maintain some of her strength to not leave you.’

‘N-No! That’s not true!’

‘Or maybe...maybe this is all your doing.’ the voice told him, Theodor’s heart stopping upon hearing that. ‘Had you studied your magic harder, then maybe you could have healed your father. What was it that you couldn’t master, the Cure spell?’ 

Theodor fell to his knees, the newborn baby swaddled and lying on the bed, completely unaware as to what was happening. ‘I...I..’

‘Had you mastered it, maybe you could’ve saved him. Could’ve saved your mother.’ the voice continued. Theodor could take no more, lying on the floor and letting tears fall. ‘Oh, now child…’ the voice cooed, Theodor swearing that he felt a hand trail its way through his brown hair. ‘Don’t weep. And don’t fret…’ the boy was confused. First the voice had admonished him, called him pathetic, yet now comforted him as if he were his own father. ‘Ah yes...Kluya.’ 

Theodor was shocked. ‘How...how do you know my dad?’

‘Oh, he and I...we are...friends, you can say.’

‘Friends? But...but who are you?’

‘You will know soon, child. But tell me...would you like to know why your father was so fascinated with the moon?’

“Hello?” 

Despite how comical it looked, the darkly armored man jumped at the sudden sound of the voice, the eyes underneath his helmet seeing the sight of a suited, white haired woman. “Oh. It’s just you.”

Elaine pondered what her next step should be. At least he didn’t shoot any fireballs at her this time. “Yes, well...hello, Theodor.” she greeted. “I…” she trailed off, looking around the small study that Golbez had enclosed himself in. “I trust I’m not interrupting anything?” 

“Hm? Oh, no.” he shut the book and set it on the table. “Nothing at all. I was just…” he looked at the book. “Doing some reading.”

Ok, so far, so good, both of them thought. And while it may have just been the beginning, this wasn’t promising to be a very eventful conversation. Granted, it was better than fireballs and laser blasts being exchanged, yet nonetheless, Elaine was here on an ‘assignment’ of sorts, and frankly, despite the rough start, she had been dying for a chance such as this since Fusoya’s nephew arrived. What to do though?

It was then that her blue eyes fell on the book. “You’ve been reading up on our humble home?” 

“Oh, well, yes.” Golbez answered. “This place...I never would’ve imagined...the history of the people here.” 

“Yes, we have details dating back to when the first of us appeared on our first home.” Elaine mentioned, though her tone was nonchalant, as if she had little interest in it. “Though personally, I feel that our best history lies in where we had sights set beyond our home.” she then noticed the book he was reading. “You are reading about how we discovered Bahamut here?” 

Golbez looked down at the book. “Yes, I was curious as to where that young woman managed to come across such a beast.” 

It was then that he realized he said too much, Elaine’s eyes becoming sharply focused. “Young woman? What are you talking about?”

The armored man turned his head away. Gods, how did he get himself into this? Now he had the woman’s prying eyes staring down at him. “What do you know of what took place?” he asked her.

“Do you mean with Zemus?” she noticed him flinch at the sound of that being’s name falling from her lips. “Well, truth be told, not much.” she replied. “Fusoya gave me a general telling of the whole ordeal, how you and he had bested him, yet then an even more hideous beast emerged from him once he was slain.” she answered. “And then, he told me of how a man named Cecil, your brother, and a band of others defeated him with both the power and prayers of those on the Blue Planet and the crystal that you provided them.” in truth, there was so much more she wished to know, yet had been ordered by Fusoya to let his nephew do most of the talking. She wasn’t to delve into things too much. Yet. “Do I have most of the details right?”

Golbez was still for a few moments before nodding. “More or less.” There was so much that his uncle had left out, yet he was quite thankful for it. Nevertheless, it was clear that this woman had been sent to him by the old sage in an attempt to ‘draw him out’. “Is that all?” he then asked. “If so, then I request that you leave me to my reading.” 

Elaine inwardly sighed, suspecting that he still wouldn’t be that receptive of her presence. ‘Be patient.’ Fusoya’s words echoed in her mind. ‘Take small steps.’ 

“Very well.” she said. “I have things I need to tend to as well.” she then turned back and began to leave. “Still…I have one question.” 

Golbez was stiff with anticipation. “And that would be?”

“You said that a young woman had come across Bahamut. She wouldn’t have happened to have been with your brother, would she?” 

The armored man nodded. “Rydia is her name. She is a summoner from Mist.” 

“Summoner?” Elaine’s eyes widened. “There are people such as that on the Blue Planet?” 

“Indeed.” Golbez answered. “In fact...while I do not know how true this is, uncle spoke of how the people here actually bear great resemblance to that of those down there.” he then looked at her. “But...I believe that this meeting should come to a close.” 

“All right.” Elaine replied, turning away. “Goodbye then.” She stopped one last time to look at Golbez, noticing that, while he attempted not to show it, his eyes were also on her. They observed each other for a good few moments more before the woman made her exit from the individualized space of Fusoya’s study, exiting and entering the expansive, endless abyss outside. 

This wouldn’t be the last time she would come to him, he knew it. His uncle had surely sent her here. And while he wasn’t entirely receptive to the prospect of interacting with anyone outside of his relative, he pondered as to why this particular woman had such an interest in him at all, let alone with the world that he had come from. Why had she not gone into the Lunar Sleep, and better yet, what was that strange weapon she carried with her when he and she had their encounter? 

Now it seemed that he had a good number of questions himself. They would meet again, he knew that much. Yet he could only hope that what he wished to keep to himself would remain as such. Lest one more person know of the sickening things he had committed. 

‘Although...perhaps that is the one thing that’ll set you free.’ his uncle told him.

He didn’t know if the statement was true, and frankly, wasn’t interested in finding out.


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine struggles with her conditions in pursuing her dream, all the while Golbez and she come across a familiar (and yet not) figure in his father's recordings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just so you’re aware, I don’t know how many chapters this is going to be, as it takes place over the years before After Years. So there will be time skips and whatnot, yet not to where important details are skimmed over. 
> 
> I’ve taken some of the things, such as what they eat on the Red Moon from real life space food and other things, as while we never see it, the Lunarians, when they weren’t asleep, would have to eat and drink something. And with some inspiration from Star Wars (let’s be honest, Golbez is essentially Darth Vader). Also, I did some research on some food that can be made from more miniscule elements, such as dried up mud and dehydrated plants.
> 
> I did some research and found that days on the moon are far longer than that of Earth (I knew that, I just didn’t know how long exactly). Apparently, a single day on the moon is around 708.7 hours, which is around an entire month. Which does fit (even if it’s technically the Red Moon and not the actual moon, as in, Luna), as I’d think that Cecil becoming king and undoing the damage done by Golbez and Zemus would take at least a good amount of time. Not to mention getting everyone on good terms with Baron again, diplomacy issues, his wedding to Rosa, yeah, Cecil’s got a lot on his plate. So if the Red Moon was essentially like the regular Moon, it’d be around the same time frame I’d wager. Though since they’ve moved away from Earth, maybe their days would be even longer. That I’m not too sure of.
> 
> I’m unsure of what year FF4 takes place in, yet months are relatively the same. Yet I made the Lunarians name their months after the cycles of the moon, as the sun’s light would affect how dark/light the terrain is. 
> 
> Also, there’s a reference to a Chinese pastry, mainly because they’re on the moon and, well, I just thought it was fitting.

The swarm of long eared, white furred lagomorphs were alerted of her presence, the woman in the white suit no stranger to any one of the big eyed creatures. “Humm?” one of the small beings looked up, greeting the regular visitor. 

“Humm, humm.” the suited woman greeted, taking off her helmet and allowing her voice to properly ‘say’ a ‘hello’ back without the helmet’s filtration of her voice. She knelt down and gave the hummingway a small pat on the head, having taken her glove off for a moment to feel the sensation of soft fur going through her fingers. 

Gods, it felt amazing. How these things remained so soft was anyone’s guess, yet she’d take it. Yet she wasn’t here to go feeling these fuzzy things up, she had shopping to do. Elaine put her glove back on and went to one hummingway dressed in a more ornate turban and clothing, his fur a little darker than the others with brown spots. Had she been more familiar with the creatures of the Blue Planet, she would’ve compared the long eared creatures to bipedal rabbits with the ability to communicate with a peculiar sound. 

“Humm, humm, humm?” the spotted creature tilted its head, though it knew well what the larger Lunarian was here for. 

“Humm, humm.” Elaine said, kneeling down to the creature’s level. 

Removing her back compartment from her shoulders, she opened it and took out collections of glowing, blue ferns, all the Hummingways gathering around and looking at the bundles that were poured onto the ground. Hunger was in their eyes among anticipation and excitement, the spotted Hummingway looking up to their provider with satisfied eyes. “Humm, humm?” it seemed to ask, as if to say ‘the usual?’ 

“Humm.” Elaine responded, the spotted Hummingway going off for a moment. The Lunarian watched as the other, long-eared creatures gazed at the glowing ferns, mouths watering. Some of the younger ones attempted to make a grab at them only to be drawn back by their elders. The suited woman couldn’t suppress her chuckling. Despite the fact that they weren’t like her and could only communicate with their namesake ‘hums’, she looked forward to her visits with them.

Especially seeing as they were the only physical beings that she could have actual contact with. 

The spotted Hummingway then came back, a sack in its paws. While it wasn’t overly large for Elaine, it was quite a feat for the smaller creature to carry. “Humm, humm, humm!” it said, as if to say ‘here you go!’. 

“Humm, humm!” Elaine responded, as if to say ‘thank you!’. 

The spotted Hummingway then looked to the rest of its brethren and nodded, every one of them then diving into the pile of ferns and chowing down. It was quite a sight to see the usual docile creatures suddenly turn so ravenous, yet again, Elaine couldn’t help but find the display humorous. She looked forward to her visits with the Hummingways, seeing as they were the only things that she could have actual contact with. Something she could feel that was living, breathing...and actually ‘feel’ it. 

Later

The trek there was always long, yet she could use the workout anyway. Nestled in the hills and mountains of her home rested several doors and stairways that were carved into the stone. They were aged and many were near falling apart, yet she was fortunate enough to have the one that led to her family’s...well, more like ‘her’ home, in relatively good shape. The sack she was given had been swung over her shoulder, she then used her other hand to peel back a small layer of rock, the slab hiding what appeared to be a small crystal stationed in the small hole beneath. Elaine set the sack down and took out a small, glass tube of sorts, a glowing, red core in the center, from a containment unit on her belt. She put it close to the crystal, letting the heat radiate from it and transfer to it. The crystal then began to glow, the sound of a hitch unlocking heard. Then, the door opened, sliding to the left. 

Elaine picked up the sack and stepped inside and held the tube near another crystal lodged into the wall, the room soon lighting up via several crystals stationed in the ceiling. The room in itself wasn’t anything special, and in fact, it was quite barren. There were only a few articles of furniture placed around, and the shelves had all but been coated in dust. It looked like she would have to start cleaning again. 

“I’m home.” she said aloud, her voice echoing down some of the nearby corridors. She hadn’t received an answer in years...yet perhaps soon, she would be able to change all that.

She went down the hall and waved the tube over another crystal, the room she had entered lighting up. Again, it was nothing much, sparsely furnished, yet an object stationed in the western corner of the room got her attention. It was curved in shape, large at the bottom yet slimming down in the middle before it grew outward again, giving it something of a vase shape. Elaine sat down at the object on a small stool and reached into the sack. She pulled out a small, square object wrapped in cloth and set it on the table. Peeling the cloth off revealed a block that appeared to be composed of dark green, bits and pieces of what appeared to be roots strewn throughout the block, it looking almost like it was made of plants and dirt. 

And essentially, that was what it was. 

Elaine sighed. This was far from her favorite thing to put in her mouth, yet she had limited options as there were no vendors or places where she could readily get food. Thus, she had to adopt a more...organic diet, that of the Hummingways. 

A painful gurgle came from her stomach. She hadn’t eaten nearly all day, and given that she was planning on getting a good chunk of her project done, she had to have something inside her to give her some energy. ‘Well, here goes.’ she thought, lifting the cube up to her mouth and taking a bite.

Later

She grimaced, the cube’s taste still rearing its ugly head after all this time. The ‘food’s’ (if she could even call it that) actual name was unknown to her, the Hummingways only calling it a ‘humm humm’(not like they could say anything else), yet given what it tasted like and how it was made, Elaine had dubbed the cube a ‘dirt cake’. It tasted exactly what it sounded like, the roots added for some extra ‘green’ flavor. Suffice to say, she was NOT a fan. The food in particular left a terribly bitter aftertaste of soil and grainy minerals that would last for a good few hours, yet if there were any positives about it, it was at least healthy and was always good for an extra dose of energy. 

And, like it or not, she didn’t have many other options aside from that. 

She was currently sitting down at a large shape composed of metal, various electrical cords and cables protruding out from places that had yet to be covered in order to protect the more delicate aspects of the complex and ever worked on systems. The interior was nearly finished, yet without those crucial elements, she’d never be able to get off the ground. Not to mention that she would need to find fuel once the time came...and then there was making sure that the thrusters would work...oh, so many things to do! It was too much some days. Not to mention that her home had moved out from the Blue Planet’s orbit, so she would have to gauge the distance and just how much fuel she would need.

Yet she was nearly halfway done. She couldn’t stop now, no matter what. She was so close to achieving her dream.

And since the arrival of those five that had defeated Zemus, and the more extended stay of Kluya’s first son, it only served to further fuel her to continue working towards her goal. 

She would get there. She had to. She had to prove to her father, to all of them, that she could do it.

She had to. She just had to.

…

She had ‘worn’ her suit once again to the dreamscape, hoping that the message would get across to her father, yet as she doubted that it would stop the questions. 

The individualized spaces as she traveled towards the one she wished to find reminded her of just how once populated the world outside was. How each home outside was occupied, how markets and stores were open for use, how children played and socialized, how her people used to live. Actually live. Not be stuck in this constant state of non movement. Despite having to come through here every time she fell asleep, she would’ve felt better about it if it didn’t constantly remind her of what it meant for both her people and herself. A constant, ever continuing state of unconsciousness. Stillness and silence. Nothing continuing or moving. Nothing being achieved or advanced, nothing developing further, everything brought to a complete standstill. 

And she hated it. 

Still...unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it. And she was wasting time sitting out here lollygagging in this endless, misty terrain. Feeling a familial connection in her mind as she stood in front of one collection of mist, she stepped forward through the vaporous barrier, coming to stand in what was her den. At least, what it was when she wasn’t the only one living in her home. A man garbed in white robes with an angular beard and slicked back hair descended the spiral, crystal staircase, robes trailing on the ground, he then presented her with a frown.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before.” he said. “Are you a new neighbor?”

Elaine shrugged. “I’d say more of a temporary resident. I’m actually just passing through.” she suspected that he’d bring it up eventually, yet to start off with it caught her off guard.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” he said, yet then came to embrace her. “Because I’d love to have you here.” despite there being a smile on his face, it was clear that he meant every word of what he said.

“Hello to you too, father.” Elaine greeted, looking around the den and noting its far better conditions in comparison to what it was now. “How are you keeping up?”

“Fantastic.” Muda answered. “I just had a rather interesting conversation with Helena the other day.” 

Day...she wondered if he had any idea of just how long a period it was, whether or not the term ‘day’ meant anything to him or anyone else here. She only knew of just how many days passed due to the clock in her room (of which she repaired herself). She pondered what it was like to have a great star warm their home and brighten up the sky, signalling that it was ‘day’, and the moon, the larger moon, signaled that it was ‘night’. Why couldn’t anyone here understand, let alone be interested in such a phenomenon? 

“Elaine?”

“Hm? Oh, yes!” Elaine was drawn back to her current reality. “Sorry. So, old Helena is still going on gossiping?” 

“When is she not?” Muda chuckled. “Old thing’s been around just as long as Fusoya has, and she still has the mentality of a teenager. Never minding her own business and peering into other’s spaces. Quite literally now. She’s actually had to be run out more than once.” 

“Shame you can’t perform a sealing spell to keep her out.” Elaine added.

“Indeed.” Muda answered, taking a sip of tea.

Elaine had taken a sip as well, a warmth and soothing flavor of boiled leaves meeting her tongue. It wasn’t real, of course, nothing here was technically. Yet she had the tea before, thus, her memory of its texture and taste were able to transfer on the imagined object and make it seem as if she were drinking the actual thing. She also took a bite out of one of the pastries that were nearby as well, a small little thing called a mooncake. It was baked to perfection and filled with a sweet bean paste, just like the ones her mother used to make. She took large bites out of the pastry, quickly devouring it. And then she took another, and another, and another. 

“Beauty about this place is that you can have all that you want, and not gain a single pound.” Muda said, though Elaine ignored it. 

She had just gotten here, surely he could wait a moment before he got into that old topic again. “So…” she said, swallowing the last of her third mooncake. “Anything else happened while I was away?”

“Ah, yes. Something rather exciting.” Muda answered. “Yuka and Kilia have gotten together.” 

Elaine was surprised at this news. “Yuka and Kilia? Really?”

“Everyone was just as surprised as you were. And, of course, everyone soon knew thanks to old Helena.” Muda said the latter part quietly, knowing well that the Lunarian woman could’ve been listening in from right behind the ‘walls’. And from a few blows to the head he had taken, he knew well that the woman didn’t take too kindly to being called ‘old’. Thank goodness there was no physical pain in this plane of existence. “It’s been rumored that the two were interested in each other before entering the Lunar Sleep, yet it seems that it has given them time to better get to know each other.” Muda explained. “Speaking of, you went to school with those two, right?”

“Oh, yes. I remember them.” Elaine answered. Oh yes, she remembered all right. She remembered how she was excluded from every single game of theirs because it involved things she, in their words ‘was too dumb to understand’, and how, while she couldn’t prove it, because of them, the other children decided not to include her in their games, mainly because it involved things beyond her grasp.

Things such as magic. 

Magic she couldn’t…

“Anyway, they’ve actually been curious about meeting you again.” her father told her. “I suppose they’re interested in catching up on things. After all, you three did used to be friends, right?”

“Well...I don’t know about that.” Elaine told him.

“Oh?” Muda was somewhat surprised upon hearing this. “Well, maybe this would be a good time to rekindle some things. And who knows, you might become closer. Along with the rest of your schoolmates here.” Elaine was silent, much too long for her father’s liking. “And...well, seeing how smart you are, you could perhaps show them a thing or two about, well, what you do.” 

“...yeah. Maybe.” she answered. 

...

Her father was trying to influence her, she could see that. She couldn’t be entirely angry with him, he didn’t know about her interactions with the other children when she was young. He had assumed that they were all friends with each other. Never mind how many times she came telling him of her being teased or ridiculed because of her...defect, or being excluded from games and general activities. How such a thing never changed, even as she got older. He never understood, no one did. And frankly, she doubted that he would ever understand.

Which is why she had elected to stay out of the Lunar Sleep. She couldn’t simply dream...she had to accomplish. To do. 

It was while she was deep in thought that she then realized she had come across Fusoya’s personal mindscape, pondering what to do when she entered. The standard ‘hello’ to his nephew was what she opened with whenever she went to see him, hoping to be able to pry more answers from him, learn more about the Blue Planet and his father. After all, who better to know the great Kluya than one of his own sons? 

‘Eager as you may be, you shouldn’t push it.’ she remembered Fusoya telling her. ‘He is not like you. His search for knowledge has long since stopped, and more than anything, he simply wishes to forget.’ the old sage also said something else. Something about him ‘possibly not wanting to be.’, yet Elaine couldn’t be sure. 

Regardless, she WAS technically given permission to try and interact with Theodor, she had to keep her own interests subdued. Even if the opportunity to know what she had been dying to know lay right in front of her face. 

…

Inside of the imagined study, Golbez continued to go through disc after recorded disc, seeing various articles from his father’s past, he currently being focused on the construction of the Lunar Whale. Suffice to say, it was remarkable.

“Year eight-hundred-fifty-two. Month of the Chaste Moon. Day nineteen.” the man in the projected image said, the sight of a bearded man being seen, garbed in attire that reminded Golbez very much of the dwarves, several tool belts and thick, heavy gloves and boots on his person. It was somewhat off putting, seeing as his appearance seemed more...homely and earthy than what he thought a moon man would wear. “Progress is going smoothly. We have finally completed the external tank.” the bearded man stated as he started into whatever recording device he was using to track his progress. Behind him lay a half built ship that Golbez immediately recognized.

“The Lunar Whale…”

“Now all that’s needed is to finish the orbiter and rocket boosters, and in a few months, it shall be completed. At long last.” his father had a wave of excitement, almost childish giddiness, overcome him. He brought the recording device to go over the entire outside of the ship, at least what had been completed of it. 

Golbez looked upon the sight of it in awe. It was a shame he had little time to appreciate such things until now, yet the fact that such things as this could exist, made by a people so close to the Earth. Hidden away from view, looking down on them from above. 

He shuddered, still hearing Zemus’ first words to him in his mind. 

“And at long last, you can stop worrying everyone about spending days on end and working on this ‘masterpiece’ of yours.” Golbez heard another man say, a man coming into shot with a coy grin. A rather familiar man. 

“I’m fine, brother.” Kluya told the bearded man. “If anything, you’re the one that keeps nagging me as if I’m still six years old.”

“Six or six-hundred, you still act like a child.” Fusoya answered. Nonetheless, he looked up at the ship. “So, how comes it?” 

“It’s getting there.” Kluya said. “After a few more adjustments are made, we can finally go down to that Blue Planet below.” he said, clearly thrilled. 

“With the right means of protection, of course.” another voice said, another Lunarian coming into view, garbed in the same sort of workman’s attire Kluya was. “Bear in mind, it’ll only be a small number of us that’ll make the journey there. And even then, there’s no telling what lies down there.” 

“Father?” a female voice suddenly said, and it was clearly not from the recording. Golbez looked up to see Elaine had come into the study. Then, she noticed the image of her father and Kluya being watched by the armored man. “Oh, sorry.” she apologized. “I thought I heard my father.”

Despite being somewhat annoyed that she had decided to go and intrude on his business again (he suspected that his uncle put her up to it somehow, they had many simple, short interactions with each other since he arrived), he was curious. “This man is your father?” he gestured to the unfamiliar Lunarian. 

“Yes. Muda’s his name.” Elaine confirmed. “And yes, he knows that you’re here.” she then bit her lip. “Our first encounter moonwalking, well, let’s just say, Fusoya alerted him about it.”

Though he still wasn’t sure of her, Golbez lowered his head. “I apologize for that.”

“It’s fine. After all, it’s not as if you could’ve hurt me anyway.” Elaine explained. “Any sort of pain here is only the kind that already exists in one’s mind.” it was then that Golbez noticed her drawing closer and closer, as if she were bewitched by the contents of the projected image. “Oh, sorry.” she apologized. “I just haven’t seen these in so long.” 

“You’ve seen them? The contents of these...discs?” the man in black questioned, Elaine nodding in turn. “But how?”

Elaine was pondering where to go next with this, seeing as she sensed that the two could actually get a conversation going, if her assumption about him having interest in his father’s work was correct. “When I was still young, Fusoya allowed me to view them whenever I visited his study.” she explained. “After Kluya had been…” she paused. “...gone, Fusoya kept all his recordings. Even those that he sent from the Blue Planet.” 

Golbez was flabbergasted. “What?! Father sent recordings of his time on Earth here?! But how?!”

“I was told that he had brought a recorder down there with a few dozen discs or so.” she then looked away from the recording and to Golbez. ‘You wouldn’t happen to know where any more are, would you?’ she was about to say, yet thought better of it. Fusoya gave her fair warning about pushing and going too fast with questions. Especially about the Blue Planet. Still, she couldn’t help but ask, “You didn’t know that?”

“No. I knew nothing of this place. Not until…” 

Elaine was confused. “Not until?”

‘Not until my father died. Not until I heard Zemus’ voice for the first time. Not until I was shown the Tower of Babil and the Giant…’ so many things went through his mind, yet he kept all of them behind sealed lips. 

“Are you all right?” while she couldn’t gauge what his expression was underneath his helmet, she couldn’t help but imagine his face was twisting into a grimace, his mind going to someplace unpleasant. Again, she reminded herself of Fusoya’s words. 

“Y-Yes. I...I’m fine.” Golbez responded. “Just fine.” his eyes centered back on the recording in an effort to distract himself from the thoughts coming to his mind. 

“You don’t sound that enthusiastic.” Kluya said to Elaine’s father, Muda.

“Am I wrong to be cautious?” Muda replied. “The only things we know of that planet are from what we’ve managed to observe via the telescopes and satellites that we’ve sent down there. And the footage we’ve managed to receive from them only tells us so much.”

“Which is all the more reason to go and explore it.” Kluya argued. “The environment is ever changing and different depending on which corner of the world we are observing. Hills, towering flora, unseen species of fauna, raging sands and bodies of water that go on miles and miles deep. This planet is rife with possibilities and discoveries to be made!”

“And what of the inhabitants?” Muda then asked, Golbez growing tense. “Could they be dealt with, if need be?”

Kluya went silent. “And what makes you immediately assume that we would have to use force?”

“What makes you think we won’t?” Muda retorted. “We know nothing about these people save from images and clips of footage from down below. And even that is just a small glimpse into their lives. They’ve never seen the likes of us before, let alone anything that is the norm to us.” 

“And that is why we should extend a hand to our neighbors!” Kluya said. “These people possess no magic from what we have seen, and their weapons are spears and axes of stones and wood. They garb themselves in furs and live in huts of mud and tents. What harm could they pose to us? If anything, you should pity them. They huddle in fear over creatures they can barely stand a chance against, they know nothing but their own world, let alone the wonders that they can achieve, should someone show them.” Kluya then directed the recording device towards a large, circular window, the Earth sighted outside, the constructor of the Lunar Whale placing his hand on the glass. “These people have great potential. They are more than what they are now.” he then turned to Muda and Fusoya. “Did we once come from nothing as well? Once, we were little more than they were: hiding out in darkened caves, living in fear of Abyss Worms, Flans, and Bombs! And not to mention how many of us were lost due to exposure to the contagins that came from our larger neighbor.” he then gestured towards the larger moon that they orbited the Earth alongside with. “It was only through our study of the Eukayotes and Prokaryotes that we were able to combat the diseases they can transfer. And do I need to bring up the Lunar Virus?” it seemed that he managed to shut everyone up with that.

Everyone except Muda. “Still...surely you understand my concerns.”

“Of course he does.” a new voice suddenly spoke. 

A tall, smooth headed man with strong, powerful eyes and a confident smile strutted into the large chamber where the Lunar Whale was being constructed, dressed in the rather ornate robes. His skin was pale and he appeared to be no different than the other men in the chamber, yet Golbez found his blood running cold upon seeing him. And upon glancing up, he even saw Elaine grow uncomfortable at the sight of the mysterious new entry. 

‘It...it can’t be. It looks nothing like ‘him’. He has none of ‘his’ features.’ Golbez tried to convince himself. ‘Is that...is that…’

“Ah, how nice of you to join us.” Fusoya greeted. 

“Sorry for the late arrival.” the man apologized. “The council is still going over the ins and outs of just how much of a success or failure this is going to be.” he then directed his eyes on Kluya. “Though, I doubt any of you have nothing short of absolute faith in dear Kluya, yes?” 

Those eyes...he knew those eyes. They were…

He couldn’t take it anymore. With the press of a button, Golbez shut the projected image off, turning away from the device that was playing the disc. Elaine was unsure of what to do, conflicted on whether or not to ask if he was well. He reacted rather quickly upon seeing ‘his’ face come up, and perhaps for good reason. Yet from what Fusoya told her, he had just been involved in defeating him. From his reaction though, it seemed as if he were physically burned from just gazing upon him. She turned away for a moment, pondering whether or not she should leave.

“Wait.” did she just hear that? “Wait, please.” she did. Elaine turned to face the armored man. “You...do you know that man?”

“Who?” She tried to play coy.

“That man.” Golbez emphasized. “The one that came in last. Who is he?”

Elaine remained silent for a good few moments, the man apparently an uncomfortable subject for her as well. “He...he doesn’t matter.” she said. “He once belonged to our community.” he saw her lips tighten. “He was father’s…” Golbez pondered what she was going to say, yet she shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. It’s all dealt with. The sooner he’s forgotten, the better.” she then directed her attention back to Golbez. “Is...that all you wanted of me?”

“I…” despite himself, the man in black found himself conflicted. “I…”

“You…?” 

“Could you...tell me something?” Golbez finally got out, surprising Elaine greatly. He actually wanted to talk? To her? “Are there...any other recordings that father left?” 

“What do you mean?” Elaine asked. “You have the entire collection right at your fingertips.”

“What I mean is, discs that don’t…”

“Don’t contain him?” Golbez didn’t respond, yet she could tell that was what he meant. “Well,” Elaine went over to the shelves and shifted through the rows upon rows of discs until she came across a particular set. “Ah, here’s one.” She took out the discs one by one and set them down on the table. “These record Kluya’s initial observations of the Blue Planet. It wasn’t long after he reached the age to conduct research of his own. Although,” she sighed. “You’ve already been there, so you probably aren’t-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Golbez told her. “In fact…” gods, was he really going to say this? “I...may need some help in navigating through them. For while I know of the planet below, I know nothing of this place.” and to avoid seeing ‘him’ again. Perhaps she would know where to look.

“And you wish to discover more about this place, yes?” Golbez nodded. While she didn’t wish to insult him, given the infinite amount of knowledge at his disposal, Elaine would’ve thought that Theodor would’ve had all that he would need. Still, if this got her an opportunity to get to know one of the great Kluya’s sons better, it was fine by her. “And,” though first, she had her own proposal. “Since I’m guiding you through your father’s records, perhaps you can relay all that you’ve seen down upon that planet to me.”

Golbez froze. What she had asked was completely innocent, he knew, yet such territory was dangerous. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tackle such things yet. 

‘You cannot run forever.’ his uncle’s words echoed in his head. ‘Even now, months, perhaps even a year has passed since we have passed out of the orbit of the Blue Planet. Should you remain in this darkness for too long, it will consume you.’

That word in particular got him. Consume...since his youth, his entire world was that. Consuming power, consuming control, and letting Zemus soon consume the planet. But...but could he do it? Could he even make use of this opportunity granted to him?

‘Talk to her.’ Fusoya urged. ‘Hear what she has to say. Even if it’s brief, allow a part of yourself to be open to others. For I can only help so far as you help yourself.’

Was this really helping himself? He didn’t know. 

“Theodor?”

Yet...he was here now, doing this. And he had been wishing to know more of this place. And of his father. ‘All right.’ he thought. ‘I’ll try.’ “I’m fine.” he told Elaine. 

“Well, if you’re sure.” Elaine replied. “So…” she picked up one disc. “I suppose the best place to start is from the beginning.”

  
  



	5. The Black Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a new space forming out of nowhere, Golbez decides to investigate. But, to his horror, it turns out to be something from his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more on DA, but still going to be updating here. But I would like to know what any reader here thinks of this. Thank you!

Looking upon the incomplete ship, the bearded, long haired sage was quite impressed at what his younger brother had managed to do. True, he had several others assisting in the construction of this vessel, yet its mere conception and the reason it had gotten off the ground was due to his younger sibling’s insistent pleas and presentations to the council on the legitimacy of this project. 

“This will be the next step in our evolution!” Fusoya remembered Kluya telling the group of elected officials when he had officially presented his plans out for everyone to see. “For too long, we have been confined and afraid of the world beyond our borders! We have confirmed that there are other intelligent lifeforms down on that Blue Planet, so why should we not travel there? After all, we have traveled through the cosmos to get into the range of this planet’s moon, so why should we limit ourselves there?” 

Needless to say, this proposal didn’t go over well with the council, several citing the dangers of such an expedition, more than a few outright calling him a deluded, reckless fool, the others either laughing or shaking their heads as if Kluya were some sort of child going on about wild fantasies. Yet this rejection didn’t set him back. Quite the contrary, this only prompted him to propose his project more and more, showing them new features that he was going to add to the ship, how the people down on the Blue Planet, while they weren’t, as some said, ‘unintelligent beasts’, didn’t seem to possess any magic or means to overtake them, so he and any other explorers with him would be more than capable of defending themselves if need be. Yet no such luck, and, to Kluya’s dismay, it seemed that his dream would never be reached. 

Not until a rather high ranking member of the council apparently took interest in what he had to say. 

He once met with Fusoya’s brother in private, though what they discussed was unknown to him. All that he knew was that, after that conversation, he was more enthusiastic about his project than ever. He knew he should’ve been happy for his younger sibling, yet the old sage couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. Yet should he say anything? His brother was the happiest he had seen him in some time, and his project was getting underway at quite a speedy pace. 

Perhaps he was just being paranoid...yet Fusoya felt that perhaps he should keep a close eye on his younger sibling should he and this council member have another ‘talk’. 

* * *

‘And even now...I wish I had said something.’ the long haired sage thought. Though the what ifs and whether or not something could’ve been done differently mattered not now, having long slipped through his fingers. 

Currently, the old sage resided outside in the void between the different spaces of his fellow Lunarians’ minds. His nephew still resided in the sage’s space, and thankfully, it seemed he had no intention on going anywhere else. All the better for him. Right now, he had something he needed to discuss with Elaine, having requested to meet him. After some wandering, he finally found her, she had long since retreated into sleep. Entering through the thin veil, he came to find himself in the interior of a rather expansive ship, a rather expansive, familiar ship. Situated at the helm in the captain’s seat sat Elaine in her suit, watching the skies outside, the Blue Planet sighted in the distance. 

All of this had been reconstructed from memory, as she herself had never entered the Lunar Whale, the events surrounding the Lunarians’ first voyage to Earth before her time, yet her father had kept the same articles and documents from when he helped construct the massive ship. Though his interest in the planet was long gone, his daughter seemingly had the same lust as Kluya did for it. 

Something of which her father had very, VERY mixed feelings about. 

Fusoya approached the Lunarian woman at the front of the ship, Elaine so engrossed in the distant sight of the Blue Planet that she didn’t even turn away to notice he was here. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized she wasn’t alone. “Oh!” she jumped slightly, looking over to see Fusoya staring down at her. “Oh, it’s just you.” she sighed in relief. “For a second, I thought you were my father.” 

“Which would’ve made all this work you put into this have to disappear fast.” Fusoya chuckled, Elaine in turn sighing. 

While she had made up her mind, even now, when she was free to pursue what she wanted, her remaining parent’s judgement regarding the planet as a whole still lingered over her. “Has he said anything? Or rather, anything different?”

“Just that he loves you and wishes for you to not...well, be disappointed.” 

‘Disappointed’ secretly meaning ‘Don’t waste your time on something so foolish’. It made her chest ache, yet frankly, Elaine’s mind was made up. She had come this far, and she had no intention of stopping now. “If I may, I doubt that you’re here to see what father calls ‘outlandish fantasies’.” she said. 

“You guessed correctly.” the old sage said. “You know that small task I had for you?” Elaine nodded. “Well...I believe I wish to expand it.”

The ivory haired woman nodded. “I’m listening.”

* * *

Just where had he gone? If there was one thing that Golbez didn’t care much for was how there was little idea, if none at all, of how much time had truly passed, let alone whether it had been anything from minutes to hours to days that had passed by. It made him insecure, the constant element of not being able to truly tell where he was, let alone predict and have control over his environment. 

In fact, he remembered well what Fusoya had told him after he was brought into the dreamscape. ‘Don’t venture out of this space. Should I go anywhere, wait for me until I return.’ he asked as to why, yet all he got was ‘You are not ready. Not yet.’

Not ready for what? Did it mean danger? No, that couldn’t be it. Golbez had been assured time and time again that he was in no danger here, that this was a safe place, free of any potential harm. Physically at least. Golbez sensed that there was more to this, but his uncle only continued to give the same answers to him whenever he asked.

And it was all driving him mad.

He had no intention of going back to the planet, knowing well the reason why he had elected to enter the Lunar Sleep the moment he had heard of it. Now that he was here, for however long it had been (even seconds could’ve been mistaken for hours, or the other way around), he had begun wondering if entering was a wise idea at all. The uncertainty of where he could go, what would happen if he left his uncle’s personalized area, and why even coming here was going to be beneficial for him, it all befuddled him. And drove him mad.

Such a lack of control in his own environment...it just brought everything back. Especially the reminder of how much of his own life was not in his control. Or...was it? Just how much of him was there when Zemus first made himself known? There were still so many questions. And he couldn’t even end the mad Lunarian himself, that fell to his younger brother. The younger brother that he had just nearly killed with his negligence, leaving him alone and defenseless when he was but a newborn. The younger brother that had emerged from his trials and the suffering that Golbez had thrust upon him, and still, in the end, calling him, his tormentor, brother. 

‘I’m getting off track.’ the half-Lunarian thought, holding his head in his hands. Though what was he kidding? He had been off track since he had first come to this place. He was just...just so confused. Serene as he might’ve looked resting in that pod, the man felt like his head was going to burst.

It was then that, in that moment, he became aware of something. 

Something from the outside. 

He couldn’t see it, yet there was something...some...force, manifesting outside of his uncle’s space. Rising from his place, Golbez stopped before he reached the exit of the study. Whether this would even let him out was unknown, and really, he knew that there was a high possibility that even going out wasn’t a wise thing to do. Yet this constant, smothering sensation that was over him, the unpredictability of even being here, what he might run into (having to carefully search through the numerous records Fusoya had at his disposition), it...it was all too much. 

He hated it. He hated not being able to have control over anything. Hated how he couldn’t delve into what he had on his mind since his freedom without seizing up and wishing to go on no further like a coward. He despised it all.

Whatever was out there, he didn’t know. But it was something that he was going to see. He had to. For whatever it was, it had something to do with him. He knew it.

And unlike before, he was going to see what it was, come what may.

The environment shifted and dissipated as he moved forward, the image of the study parting to reveal a vast void of white, then, as he went further, the white split apart, Golbez coming to see a misty, swirling terrain of various colors and stars, looking very much like the holographic displays of the documented places of the universe the Lunarians had traveled through. Several collections of mist gathered in various places, presumably the individualized spaces of the others the armored man now slept with. Yet those weren’t what drew his eye. Among the collections of spaces, there was one that lay but a few feet away from him. 

One that was completely black. 

Upon reaching it, Golbez stopped, the eyes behind his visor looking at the darkened mass with trepidation, beginning to regret coming out here in the first place. What was this, and why was it so different in comparison to the ones around him? Yet...yet what was he afraid of? Had he not come out here to prove that he was not afraid? That he would not be held up and confined by his fears? That he could prove to himself and his uncle that he was ready for whatever was to come? That he had been sitting in that artificial study, away from everything else long enough? He was going to do this. He would prove that nothing held control over him. Not anymore.

Golbez, the Man in Black, had nothing to fear. If anything, that was one thing he could take comfort of in the title christened to him by Zemus.

With a shaky breath, the armored man stepped into the mass, coming to find himself surrounded in pitch black darkness. His body grew chilled, yet still, he continued on. He was not afraid. Not afraid, not afraid, not-

‘What?’ he stopped, an image coming to form around him. It was still dark, yet the blackened haze began to take shape, rocks forming, a ceiling and floor coming to manifest around him, the only source of light being that of an orb of light from the hands of what appeared to be a small, brunette boy. ‘A boy?’ Golbez thought. ‘So young too. What is this?’ he had no idea what was going on, yet he sensed that this child was frightened. Should he go to him? He wasn’t exactly a sight that would put one at ease, yet the fear radiating off of the child was overwhelming. He had to do something. “Hey there.” he said, gently as he could despite his low toned voice. “What are you doing out here, little one?” the boy didn’t answer, shivering. Great, Golbez thought, he had scared the child already. “Is this your...space?” he asked. “Rather dark, isn’t it? Perhaps you should go somewhere with more light.” he reached out to touch his shoulder.

Only for his hand to pass right through the child. 

Golbez was startled, trying to make physical contact with the child, yet each and every time, his hand would phase through his form. 

It was then that he heard the child speak. ‘Ok, I’m here.’ and then, Golbez understood who this child was, let alone where they both were. He had seen this place before. It was coming back to him. This spot...this place, hidden away from the world. He knew it. This was where he was commanded to go after Zemus first spoke to him.

‘I shall take you to the ends of this planet.’ he remembered the corrupt Lunarian say. ‘There, you will be provided with those that shall rear you up. Those that shall be able to assist you in ridding this world of those that had killed your father.’

‘Like who?’ the child asked.

‘They shall be here soon. Be patient. For they shall be your only company.’ Zemus said, though his words brought little comfort to the child in this dark cave. 

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something stirring in the darkness. Then, he noticed the smell. A smell of rot and decay. Of something ancient and left in a place away from the sun, of something where maggots and worms made their home, crawling all throughout it. Then, the figure stepped forward, his face unseen save for a pair of pale, sunken eyes, appearing to be like those of a corpse. The boy stepped back in fear. Then, more figures began to emerge from the darkness. A strange creature with a shell-like back with blue skin and a woman with long, swirling blonde hair and a knowing, seductive grin on her lips came out, blocking the boy’s ways left and right if he wished to get away. And when he turned around in a last ditch effort to get away, only to find yet another figure keeping him from leaving. Red skinned and appearing to wear a shroud or cape of some kind, the being looked down and, despite having shrunk to the ground, placed his hand on the boy’s head.

“Do not fear us, child.” he spoke in a smooth voice, surprisingly gentle. “You are in no danger.”

The boy still didn’t move, paralyzed. “W-Who…” he stammered out. “Who...are you?”

The red being seemed to smirk behind his shroud. “We are your friends.”

The child was confused. “Friends?”

“Yes, friends.” the cloaked corpse said, voice smooth, though not in the same way as the red being’s voice. His smoothness was butter while the corpse’s was too slick and slippery. Almost slimy. And how he added the small giggle at the end of his statement didn’t help ease the boy’s fears. 

“That’s right, kid!” the blue being proclaimed, seemingly boisterous, yet more as if it were ready to devour something than actual cheerfulness. “We’re your friends!”

“Mmm, your BEST friends.” the blonde woman said, her voice having a seductive draw to it, the child wasn’t sure whether or not it was just part of her voice or if it was something she added on to appear more attractive. 

Golbez froze. These people...no, not people. Things. These things...they were...his heart stopped. They were...they were…

“Friends?” the boy asked again. “But...but who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here?”

“Get here?” the corpse chortled. “Why, we’ve always been here!”

“You have?” the boy questioned.

“Yes indeed!” the corpse answered. “Down in the Earth,”

“Deep in the Water…” the blue being added.

“Dancing in the Air…” the woman added afterward.

“And Drowning in the Fire.” the red being said, taking the child gently by the chin. “We have been sent here to help you.”

“Help me? How?” 

The red figure smirked. “Well...first thing’s first.” then, he turned away from the boy, and at an impossibly quick speed, went up to and gently took the armored man’s chin. “We need to be reacquainted.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Rubicante…”

The Fiend smiled. “How do you do, Lord Gobez?”


End file.
